


Pillow Talk

by AmberJeans



Series: Past The Present [7]
Category: Shadowrun, Shadowrun Returns (Video Game), Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Expanded Backstory, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostate Milking, past and current relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJeans/pseuds/AmberJeans
Summary: Blink chucked beneath him, an airy sound that lifted Duncan's spirit. “That's not a question, Gunshow. What am I supposed to do with it?”“I dunno, take it as it is?” Duncan shrugged. “Didn't mean so much by it.”Blink looked up at him and smiled. “Hmmm. My turn. Who was your first?”Duncan and Blink play a game...
Relationships: Duncan Wu/Blink
Series: Past The Present [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Pillow Talk

“You ain't just having one on me?” Duncan sat on the bunk he shared with Blink, his back against the wall, in nothing but his skivvies. One arm lazily draped across his boyfriend’s smaller frame.

“It's the hardwood truth. Me and the Eye-Fivers.”

During a lull between runs Blink had talked Duncan into a quick game, a combination ice breaker and ‘couple’s bonding’, as Blink had put it. A question for a question, about a past relationship; no secrets, no holding back. 

“It's hard to picture you mobbed up with any of the go-gangs, especially a rough bunch like the Eye-Fivers.”

“It was more that I was  _ with  _ their leader rather than being a part of the gang.”

Duncan put two and two together. “A pet,” he hissed, narrowing his eyes. Blink nodded. “How'd you get shacked up with a drekhead like that?” Duncan rubbed Blink’s shoulder with as much gentleness as there was anger in his voice. At least with him, Blink could be treated like he deserved to be.

“Simple, he offered protection when I needed it and I took it. Couldn't really do much with a bounty hanging over my head. Blazer was too big and too mean to brook any insubordination, which was just about anything he felt threatened him or he didn't agree with. He made a show of treating me like drek in front of the others, but alone he treated me just a little bit nicer. It wasn't much, but it was the best I could expect to get, given the circumstances.”

Duncan ground his teeth as he struggled to digest it. Even if it was the past, it still burned him up. He nuzzled Blink’s head and breathed deeply of his scent, as if searching for answers and puzzles he felt needed to be solved.

“I promise you, those circumstances are all gone now.”

Blink chucked beneath him, an airy sound that lifted Duncan's spirit. “That's not a question, Gunshow. What am I supposed to do with it?”

“I dunno, take it as it is?” Duncan shrugged. “Didn't mean so much by it.”

Blink looked up at him and smiled. “Hmmm. My turn. Who was your first?”

It took Duncan a moment to collect his thoughts. “David.” He glanced away, recalling someone from a different lifetime. “it was a year after moving in with Raymond. He'd just moved in next door. I remember seeing him from my room on the second floor and going down to help him unpack before he'd stepped out of the driveway.”

“I can't see Raymond being thrilled at your sudden interest with the new neighbors.”

Duncan barked a laugh. “Raymond was so mad! He couldn't say anything in the open because he was in charge of welcoming the new neighbors, but secretly he reamed me for breaking his rules. I didn't give a shit, as I was young and stupid.” Duncan smiled, a million miles away. “We mostly just played around, though we might've snuck in a kiss or two.” His hand absently brushed his lips. “I can still remember how much tongue we used, how he tasted. Heh. It's funny, I thought I'd forgotten.”

“They say you never forget your first. I know I've never forgotten mine.” Blink planted a gentle kiss on his lips. “What was he like?”

“I’ll remember to ask who your first was.” Duncan grinned. “He was… quiet. Not shy quiet; he just didn't have a whole lot to say. His family wasn't all that thrilled that he didn't want to follow in their business. Even less so when they discovered that I was an ork.”

“I'm sorry you had to deal with that.”

“I'm not. It was a good experience. I've dealt with worse before and since. Plus Raymond was loaded and well-established, so it wasn't like a family of Tir Tairngire expats could do anything.”

“David was an elf?”

“You're not the only one who gets the hots for pointy ears. Though David was a lot less crazy than your last ex.”

“That's not hard.”

“Now I believe it's my turn again. And I know just what to ask.”

Blink looked up in surprise. “Wait! That last question was an outburst! Can I get a do-over?”

Duncan roared with laughter. “Nope. You asked a question and I answered it. No takebacks.”

“Alright, fine.” Blink pouted with a smile.

Duncan flipped himself over Blink and settled his deep chest against his lover’s body. “You know that I would never do anything to hurt you.” He cooed, as he bore his intent into Blink’s eyes. “If you want to stop just say so. I won't mind.”

“I know.” Blink leaned in for another kiss. “And I’d do anything for you. This is just a game to help bring us together. I don’t know about you, Gunshow, but I have no intention of stopping now.” He slid a hand down Duncan’s chest, making Duncan hum. “Unless you want me to...”

“Hmmm. I’ll have to get back to you on ...ngh… that.” He grabbed the mage’s hand and held it firm against his chest. Duncan grinned victoriously at Blink before initiating a deep kiss. “Now it's my turn,” he said as he pulled away, just a wee bit smug at the sight of Blink’s eyes fluttering at his touch. He thought back and remembered what he'd wanted to ask. “Who was your first?”

“Would you believe that Blazer was my first? Being on the run I hadn't a lot of time to hook up with anyone. But I can tell you who the next ones were.”

Duncan blinked down at Blink. “Ones?” Now this was a surprise. There were others?

“Tac and Napalm, a troll and an elf who I used to run with. They were crazy for each other.” Blink’s hand was once again moving across Duncan’s chest, the tender caresses stilling any desire in the ex-Star except to let him go on.

“You were with two people at the same time?” Duncan thought he must’ve looked real silly, as Blink could not stop laughing, though, thankfully, he still ran a hand across Duncan’s chest.

“I’m counting that as a question,” he said with a wink, “You did the same thing to me. As it happens, yes, I was with them both at the same time. More or less…”

“More or less?” Duncan nuzzled Blink’s chest. “You have quite the backstory.”

“After I got that bounty on my head I ran east. Long story short, I got into some trouble, nearly died, subsequently learned how to  _ blink  _ in a fit of adrenaline, and made my way back to the outskirts of Seattle where I shacked up with Blazer. Had a bit of a rough start but he came to feel comfortable enough to bring me along on some heists his crew were doing. None of the big scores, but just tough enough to bloody the new recruits. Being a mage made me indispensable.”

“Especially one who can move like you can.” Duncan had noted the pause in Blink’s words and made a note to ask him about it later, but now only drew an arm around Blink and pulled him tight against his chest. He didn’t want to encourage Blink to let go.

“Hmmm.” The contentment in Blink’s voice when the arm looped across his back brought a smile to Duncan’s face. “He didn’t find that out until much later when one of the newbs didn’t knock out the driver of the convoy we were jacking. Fragger sent a silent alarm to Lone Star, who snuck up on us. A huge shootout occurred while we were still in motion. One of them shot a rocket at Blazer and I  _ blinked  _ him away. After that, he decided to bring me along to his other heists.”

“I can’t picture you picking off defenseless convoys on the open road. It doesn’t seem like you.” The hand on Duncan’s chest ever so slowly started to slide down. Duncan growled with anticipation.

Blink sighed and shrugged. “I’m not proud of it, but at least after that none of the other gangers gave me drek about not pulling my weight. Besides which, I got some good experience with running, though I didn’t know it at the time.”

Duncan nodded. “So, Tac and Napalm came into the picture later. Something must’ve happened to the crew, like their luck finally ran out.”

Blink turned to him with a smile. “Smart of you to avoid phrasing it as a question. And yes their luck did run out; a convoy we’d hit turned out to be a Lone Star bait truck, who got the drop on us. Again. Only this time they were prepared. It was sheer chaos. I took off during the fighting after getting clipped in the shoulder, running and  _ blinking  _ as fast as I could. I made it into the Barrens as fast I could before my legs fell from under me. The badges stopped chasing me just on the outskirts of Touristville, where I met Tac and Napalm not long after. Apparently they’d seen me  _ blink  _ into the city and had been tailing me since. They found me and took me to the Seamstress’s Union where I got my feet wet as a Runner.” Blink’s reminiscing sigh matched Duncan’s contented one. “It was hard, and money was always tight, but those were some of the best years of my life. The relationship between us started not long after I’d first arrived.”

Duncan nuzzled Blink. “Sounds familiar. I guess Runners can’t afford to take it slow with the things they want.”

“Occupational hazard; gotta be quick or dead.” Blink looked into Duncan’s eyes. “And with that I believe it’s now my turn again. I already know about your relationship with Travis… so if it’s not too hard, were you and Carter a thing?”

A pang of pain shot through Duncan’s body at the mention of his late partner. A raw nerve, he realized, though he found it within himself not to snap at Blink. For all Duncan knew, Blink might’ve been even closer to Carter than he was. “Not… exactly…” It was hard to find the right words to describe their relationship with the pain of her loss still fresh on his mind. 

He felt Blink’s fingers interlace with his own and saw the mage’s gentle smile. “Take your time,” he whispered, as he slid his hand across his washboard abs. “I’m not going to push you.” Duncan felt a wave of relief -and not a small bit of lust- wash over the pain like a balm. 

“We weren’t… together, in the sense you were with your guys.” He stumbled on his words. Thankfully Blink seemed to be very patient. “There wasn’t anything romantic about our arrangement. We were just a rookie Star and his older partner. It was more fraternal than anything else.” Blink’s hand had slid southward again; Duncan growled as it slid into his trousers.

“That doesn’t sound all that different from what I was doing with Tac and Napalm. They were my mentors in the Shadows and we had plenty of sex, though there wasn’t much in the way of classic romance. How was what you had with Carter different?”

“Well…” he struggled to find the right words, not least because Blink’s touch made it hard to concentrate on words. “For starters we didn’t do it for fun. Travis had left me not long after joining the force. I understood his reasons -in case you hadn’t picked up on it, I’m not the easiest person to get along with- but at the time I was so hurt I couldn’t think straight. I still did my job, and damn well, but dammit if I didn’t fly off the handle. When I got with Carter she used sex as a means of calming me down and keeping me from beating on some random fragger who’d smarted off at me.”

“Were you okay with that? She could’ve been chucked out on the street, or you could’ve gotten the axe. Not that it matters now, of course. I’m just worried about whether or not it was consensual and not just a way of keeping you on a leash.”

“She never pushed and always made sure I was down for it before she did anything. And it wasn’t the first thing she’d tried; the usual mantras, deep breathing and other feel-good spiel had never worked with me and she was adamant that she’d keep me on the straight and narrow. She didn’t bring it up until I mentioned my past with Travis. I didn’t know why her eyes had lit up when I said his name but looking back I should have. No doubt she’d talked with him before talking with me.”

Duncan gasped as Blink kissed the small cleft between his pecs. “What did she do with you?” He asked, as his hand slid along his length. 

“Handjobs, mostly; she used to give those out like candy whenever I was getting out of control.” Duncan felt himself growing in his trousers as memories of times with Carter came to mind. “She gave me blowjobs when we were about to meet with a troublesome suspect or go somewhere she knew I’d likely lose myself.” By then Blink’s fingers had caressed the tip of his cock. It was all he could do to contain himself as he felt those fingers slide  _ down, down, down  _ into the small fluff of hair he kept trimmed just above his dick _. _ He hissed sharply between grit teeth as another hand slid down his pecs.

“Hmmm. Take away the reasons behind it and you’ve got something most people would consider ideal. Got any examples of when she provided you with some  _ relief _ ?”

The hand exploring his growing need made it hard to concentrate. “Once while we were on a stake-out, I was having a real bad day. Raymond had started going downhill and Mrs. Malony had died, so I was all alone. Carter had driven into a dark alley in the middle of the night to watch for the guy when she unzipped my pants like she always did before she blew me. But when she leaned her head over she unbuckled me and dropped my seat back. I must’ve looked really funny when she climbed atop me; I remember her laughing, like she did whenever we were alone. Then she leaned in close and whispered into my ear and told me to relax before she undid my pants and  _ dropped  _ her mouth onto my cock. Anyone could have walked by, that made it crazy hot. And how she took me deep in her throat for so long, she was gasping, and I was going...frag, it was crazy.” 

By then, Blink’s hand had circled around Duncan’s cock and was cradling and caressing his balls. Words became harder to form and he trembled, as the fingers tugged at his twitching sac.

“She sounds like an amazing woman,” Blink cooed, his breath on Duncan’s chest serving to drive him wild with desire. “What was it like when she touched you? Did it feel good? Bad?”

“G-g-good!” It grew harder to form words and thoughts as the mage’s touch brought about a myriad of sensations. His entire body started to tremble. “I-it was just like that.” The mage had twinged a delicate part of his cock and he moaned. “We didn’t- didn’t develop feelings or anything. It was just a way to take the edge off- aah!”

“It was like that with Tac and Napalm too.” Blink cooed again, “Whenever we’d get back from a hard run Tac would always be so  _ wound up _ .” Duncan felt himself hardening even more under the mage’s touch, the tip of his head pushed out of the top of his briefs. “It was always so hard to ease his mind. It always helped when I did something like this...” A spark of energy trickled against Duncan’s length, and he gasped with the stab of pleasure. “...and he’d capitulate not long after.”

The arm he was reaching for Blink’s hand in his pants fell trembling on the mage’s dark body. More energy trickled and tickled Duncan’s cock. He bucked and shivered on the bunk as he pulled Blink closer against him and buried his face against the mage’s neck. He was getting so close…

“B-Blink…!” Duncan gasped out against the nape of Blink’s neck. “Blink!!” “Yes, Duncan?” He could  _ hear  _ the smile in Blink’s voice.

“I-I’m getting close…! I-I-” An errant bolt of energy surged surged the ork’s length, crippling his defenses. He felt his balls twitch and tighten. 

Duncan bucked and gasped and moaned into Blink’s neck as he came. Shooting ribbons and ribbons of his seed around the slender hand and into the small conjoined space between their chests, covering them with thick white strips of cum. 

Duncan shivered as the magic emptied him out, several more loads shooting out of his cock in quick succession. Duncan sighed with relief as he felt Blink pull his hand away, and threw himself down on his back. He put an arm across his face and lay gasping into the air, trembling between gritted teeth as he felt the mage’s tongue ran along his chest.

“Learned that from the talismonger beneath the Union; didn't know what he meant by it being helpful until now.”

“You're just…full of surprises… aren't you?” 

Blink gently brushed his lips against Duncan's, making the ork’s spent cock lurch at the taste of their mixed fluids. “You’re one to talk; never thought you’d wanted to get caught with Carter like that. You’re a risky one. I like that. Plus it looked like telling that last story was a bit rough for you, and I wanted to make you feel better.” Duncan gasped as he felt Blink’s tongue lap the cum off his chest. A smile crossed Duncan’s face as a plan for revenge hatched in his mind.  _ Two can play that game.  _ “What are you smiling about? Was it that good?” A hint of uncertainty. Duncan’s smile grew.

_ Good. _

Duncan threw his arms around Blink and quickly drew him into a kiss, the taste of his cum on the mage’s lips making his own cock rise once again. His tongue wrestled Blink’s into submission and from there he took his time controlling his breaths; in and out, in and out, each one moderated by Duncan. Before long Blink sank limply into his arms. Duncan smiled against his lips; as Blink shut his eyes in pleasure, his partner sneakily lubed up his finger in the remnants of his own semen within his boxers. Then slid an arm down Blink’s chest and fondled his own length before sliding that finger into his love’s tight little ass. 

The mage gasped into his mouth and Duncan was quick to claim it.  _ Mine.  _ He wiggled the finger about, making Blink twitch, turn and gasp against him. A second finger found itself inside, drawing another gasp that Duncan ate up.  _ Mine.  _ Blink’s legs twitched against Duncan’s, and the ork peeked down on the mage’s length growing between them, nudging oh so generously against his own. He smiled into Blink and deepened the kiss, his mouth devouring the mage’s smaller one, and slid in another finger. Blink’s eyes flew open and his cock twitched against Duncan’s washboard abs. It was nearly time. Duncan’s fingers roamed Blink’s interior and quickly found his sweet spot, where they pressed into it gently. Blink came with a gasp - _ mine!-  _ and shot several ribbons of cum onto Duncan’s own length and chest. Duncan chuckled into Blink’s mouth and wiggled his fingers against his prostate, making the mage twitch and gasp as he unloaded his seed. 

Duncan withdrew his fingers and pulled out of the kiss. Blink laid there beside him, twitching deliciously as he struggled to breathe, while Duncan leaned in and licked the cum off of his abs,  _ tasting  _ of his seed.

He pulled away once he was done and looked down at the mage in his arms, gasping and writhing and _his,_ and drew him to his chest, his other arm going around his beloved mage.

“Consider that a penalty for going against the rules.” Now it was Duncan’s turn to be coy. “Something Travis used to do to me; gotta admit it was fun watching it from the other side.”

“Looks like we’ve both got something to learn from one another.” Blink started to laugh, despite his obvious exhaustion. “I’ll have to break the rules more often,” he said with a smile. He tilted his head upward. “I just realized something, We never finished our game.” 

“You and Tandius were a thing.” Duncan said bluntly, not wanting to ruin his own afterglow. “I already know you were a thing.”

“I was with Bastion too, once. It was a one time thing, caused more trouble than it was worth; at least, it did at the time.”

_ Wait a minute…! _

Shock and trepidation overcame Duncan. “When you said ‘at the time’ what happened? How did it get better?” His afterglow was ruined but he needed answers. And this definitely provided a lot of them, even if he didn’t like it. He made a mental note to talk to Blink about it later.  


Blink yawned widely and looked to sleep. “You’re lucky I love you. Wouldn’t tell this to anyone else. To answer your first question I thought he was a good stand up guy and gave him a chance, and he made me regret doing that the very next day.” Duncan didn’t want to rouse him, and had set in for a sleepless night of thinking about Blink’s words, when the slender mage kissed him on the nape of his neck. “The answer to the second question is you.” he said simply, “You happened. If it wasn't for Bastion messing with my life, we wouldn't have met. And that would’ve been a tragedy.” He yawned once more and settled into Duncan’s arms. “We’ll have to do this again sometime. Good night, Gunshow.”

Duncan settled against Blink’s head, the brief wave of anxiety dissipating into an ocean of contentment. He sighed into Blink’s hair and kissed his forehead, before falling asleep himself, content at last. 


End file.
